The drug 4-[3,5-bis(2-hydroxyphenyl)-[1,2,4]triazol-1-yl]benzoic acid is an orally active iron chelator that is indicated in the treatment of iron overload in transfusion dependent anemias, in particular thalassemia major, thalassemia intermediate and in sickle cell disease to reduce iron-related morbidity and mortality. 4-[3,5-bis(2-hydroxyphenyl)-[1,2,4]triazol-1-yl]benzoic acid can also be used in the treatment of hemochromatosis. In general, the preparation of 4-[3,5-bis(2-hydroxyphenyl)-[1,2,4]triazol-1-yl]benzoic acid is known in the art. However, it is also known that different crystalline forms of the same drug may have substantial differences in certain pharmaceutically important properties. Therefore, there is a continuing need for new solid forms of 4-[3,5-bis(2-hydroxyphenyl)-[1,2,4]triazol-1-yl]benzoic acid and new methods of preparation.